Lips of an Angel
by PrincessManaofEgypt
Summary: Ever since Mana chose Bakura over Atemu, he has thought of nothing else but her. But when Mana starts showing up to class with brusies, Atemu isn't going to stand by and watch. Vaseshipping, and a little Philtreshipping.
1. Why did she choose him?

Inspiration-Lips of an Angel/Hinder

"Mana, are you okay?" asked Atemu sleepily on the phone with Mana, trying not to wake Anzu, his girlfriend.

"Yes.." she said crying. Atemu hasn't talked to her in so long, not since he found out she chose Bakura over him.

"It's Bakura, we had a fight and he was so angry. I was just scared." She said.

"It's okay Mana, I'm sure Bakura will cool off." He said. He was thinking that Anzu was about to storm in here yelling at him to shut up. He had been best friends with Mana since they were kids, and he had a crush on her for so long. She has had a hard family life with losing her mom and an abusive father. I wanted to be the one to save her. But Bakura was older, smarter, and stronger and could help her more.

"Yes, I'm su-" she cut off, but Atemu jumped at Bakura's angry voice snatching the phone away.

"Go inside Mana!" he snapped. "Look here Atemu, Mana is my girlfriend and you stay away."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Did she call you?" he snapped.

"No, I was passing by and I heard yelling so I gave her call." He said. "She is just my friend."

"Good." He growled and hung up. Bakura was very possessive, Atemu remembered helping bandage Mahado after he flirted with Mana. Atemu peered over to see a figure in the doorway of his room.

"Yes Anzu?" he asked tiredly.

"Mana? Why are you talking to her this late?" she asked, with coldness in her voice.

"Her and Bakura got into a fight and she wanted to talk." He replied, but Anzu didn't look convinced.

"Look, I know you loved her but move on." She snapped.

"I have moved on!" snapped Atemu back.

"Then why do you mumble her name in your sleep?" she said sounding hurt.


	2. Protection

"_My girl is in the next room, sometimes I still wish it was you. I guess we never really moved on."_

_-Lips of an Angel_

Mana walked down the hallway, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. Her eyes were red from cry and lack of sleep.

"Hey Mana!" greeted Kisara. Her blue hair hung around her face and she had shining blue eyes.

"Hi Kisara.." he mumbled tiredly.

"Are you and Bakura still fighting?" she asked.

"He keeps picking a fight with me, and I try to be good." Mana replied.

"Don't worry, me and Seto went through a point like that." She said putting her hand on her shoulder but Mana pulled away, as if she was in pain. Kisara looked at Mana suspiciously and slip her sleve down a little to see a huge bruise on her shoulder. "Mana! What happened?"

"Nothing.." she mumbled pulling it back up and trying to walk off. Kisara grabbed her wrist but Mana winced at too and Kisara saw another bruise on her upper arm.

"Bakura didn't..." she said.

"I just slipped and fell down." He mumbled.

"No, you are covered in briuses and your can barely keep your eyes open." Snapped Kisara.

"He didn't hit me, it is as I said." She said and walked away. Kisara stood with her mouth open. She found herself running down the hallway looking for the only person she knew to tell. She finally found Atemu but she collided with him and he caught her in his arms.

"Kisara! Stop touching him!" snapped Anzu.

"Sorry, Atemu I need to talk to you alone." She said, Atemu nodded and walked with her, ignoring Anzu's glare.

"What is it, Kisara?" he asked,

"It's about Mana, she is covered in bruises and I think….not totally proven but I think Bakura hit her." She said. Atemu looked shocked and then furious.

"Where is he?" he growled, Kisara noticed his eyes looked more red than normal.

"Don't be hasty, I don't for sure but she can barley keep her eyes open and she winced at touch." She said.

"Any type of abuse is horrible to her, she just escaped her dad and Bakura knows she will be afraid about that. He can abuse her and she won't tell a soul." He said.

"Let's talk to Bakura, can I bring Seto?" she asked.

"No, I'll talk to him alone and don't tell Anzu under any circumstances!" he said striding off. Kisara knew that Atemu loved Mana. She didn't see why Mana chose Bakura over him. But now perhaps this was Atemu's chance, but she wished it didn't involve Mana being hurt in anyway.

"Bakura!" growled Atemu, as he pushed him up against the lockers.

"What are you doing?" he asked in shock, last time something like this had happened Atemu had kissed Mana on the cheek and Bakura didn't like it. But now Atemu had him pressed against the lockers.

"What is going on? Why is Mana so tired and beat up? Why is she covered in bruises?" he said, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"We just fought a little and she is covered in bruises?" he asked, but Atemu knew a lie when he saw one.

"Look, you two have been fighting for two weeks now and Mana looks worse everyday." He growled. "If I find out you hurt her in anyway!"

"I love Mana, I would never hurt her." He said. "Look it is time you move on, she chose me! Really you look pathetic right now, trying to pin that on me. Mana loves me! NOT YOU!"

"Look, I don't if she loves me or not. I care about her well-being." He dropped Bakura and walked off. He knew something bad was going on and he would find out before Mana got seriously hurt.


	3. Hurt

"_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an Angel, hearing those words makes me weak."_

_-Lips of an Angel_

Atemu burst through the door and let himself fall onto the couch. He felt like crying but he didn't want to hear Anzu's voice tonight, which he knew would come soon. He wanted to run to Mana and steal her away and comfort her. But Bakura's grasp on her was too strong. He knew college was going to be over soon and Bakura was thinking of marriage. He had to find out what was going on before that happened.

"Atemu! Sweetie!" said Anzu.

"What?" he said muffled by the couch.

"I brought home some cake my mom made for you." She said.

"Maybe later." He said. All he could think about was Mana, and how he was going to help her.

"Um, I invited Mai and Jounouchi over for dinner." Said Anzu.

"Really?" he groaned.

"Yes, you should have people over more." She said sweetly nudging him. "By the way, what did Kisara want to know?"

He stopped to think of a lie. "She wanted advice about dueling."

"She duels?" asked Anzu, confused.

"I guess since Kaiba is her boyfriend." He mumbled going upstairs to shower.

"So, Atemu came to me today." Said Bakura, leaning against the wall of Mana's room.

"Did he?" she asked.

"Something about bruises?" he said. Mana felt a sharp pain across her face as Bakura's hand made impact with her cheek. "You told him!"

"No, perhaps he just noticed th-" she stopped at a kick to her side.

"Do you want to see what I am capable of? You better hope he doesn't go public with this otherwise he will get the same as you." He growled while holding her neck.

"Please, I didn't say anything." She whispered.

"Then who did?" he growled tightening his hand around her neck. She almost told him it was likely Kisara but then thought about her friend's safety.

"I don't know." She choked out. He picked her up and threw her against the wall! Mana began to cry.

"You don't forget who is boss around here…" he said. He began to smirk looking out the window. "You know Atemu still has feelings for you, but you love me don't you, baby." Mana looked up a him as whimper escaped her lips but she felt Bakura grab her hair.

"I love you!" she screamed in pain. "Atemu is a fool!"

"That's what I thought, now go get ready Kisara invited us to go with her and Seto on a date."

That Bakura is MEAN! Sorry fangirls but he is the one that I can see beating a girl.

Next Chapter: Comfort

"Atemu, I am fine and don't need help." Said Mana. But Atemu embraced her in his arms.

"I promise you I will help you, Bakura won't hurt you anymore."


	4. Help

"_Honey, why you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now. Honey, why you crying is everything okay?" _

_-Lips of an Angel _

"Hello Kisara, you look lovely as ever." Said Bakura ignoring Seto's glare.

"Uh, Thanks." Said Kisara. She peered at Mana who smiled, but Kisara could see it was fake. She looked tired.

"Let's go then." Said Bakura upbeat. Bakura and Seto talked about school and politics. But Kisara tried to take in every detail about Mana. Her tired eyes, how she walked kinda awkwardly, and that fact she winces everytime someone touches her. Everyone jumped out of the car while Seto helped Kisara out like a gentleman, on the other hand Bakura almost slammed Mana in the door. She didn't seem to care. They sat down at their table to eat.

"I'll will have the shrimp platter." Said Seto.

"Steak." Said Bakura smirking.

"I'll take the salad bar, Mana what about you?" Kisara said.

"Not hungry." She said. Bakura didn't even glance their way, but Seto and Kisara looked at her in shock.

"Mana, you've always been a glutton, why the sudden stop?" asked Seto. Kisara sent him a look that sent him back in his seat.

"What he means is that, it is strange for you not eat." Said Kisara putting her hand on shoulder but Mana pulled away. Bakura sent a glare at her, telling her to act like she was fine.

"I just don't want anything, really I am fine." She said with a fake smile.

"Please Mana, eat something." Said Bakura in a sweet voice, but Kisara could hear the hardness in it.

"I'm fine." She kinda snapped at him. Then Kisara glanced and saw he shocked look on his face but hardened into a terrifying stare.

Atemu and Anzu sat on the couch enjoying one their rare moments of relaxation. Atemu had almost forgotten Mana for a moment when Anzu had made such a fantastic dinner but the minute he sat down to eat with Mai and Jounouchi his mind went back to Mana. How he would figure out what was going on? He mind went at ease for a second as Anzu kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"What is bothering you?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Replied Atemu, but Anzu saw right through it. She tried to kiss him on the lips but he refused.

"What's wrong with you lately? I can barley touch you without you rejecting me." She snapped. Atemu looked up at her, and saw she was hurt. He planted a light kiss on her cheek.

"Just tired, good night." He whispered and walked to his bedroom. Anzu stood up with a look of disappointment. She thought tonight would be romantic, but it was the exact opposite. She slipped on her coat and left to go back to her home.

The ringing of a phone awaken Atemu . His tired eyes focused on the beeping and glowing phone on his nightstand. He reached for it annoyed.

"It is likely Jounouchi with one of his middle of the night philosophical debates that had be figured out right now." He groaned. He pressed the 'talk' button and held to his ear. "Hello." He said."

"Atemu? Oh my god! Thank Rah you answered!" said Mana in a distressed voice. Atemu was thrown out of his sleepy mind and jolted into reality.

"Mana? What's wrong?" he asked, this wasn't good.

"Bakura, he is-Ahhh!" she screamed and Atemu felt the line go dead. He grabbed his jacket and raced out the door frantically calling 911, and telling them Mana's address. Then he quickly dialed Kisara's number.

"Hello?" groaned Kisara.

"Kisara! Something has happened!" he screamed.

"What?" asked Kisara.

"Mana called me and she said Bakura was doing something but the phone line went dead….after I heard her scream."


	5. The end of her suffering

The wind blew restlessly against Atemu's face as he ran furiously down the sidewalk. A rain began to pour down on him; he was becoming tired quickly. He wouldn't stop. Not when he knew Mana was in danger. The last thing he had heard were her screams. The rain soon became a down pour; he cursed himself for wearing such a thin jacket. But not some stupid rain would prevent him from reaching her. Mana's home came in view. His vision focused on only her abode. He almost tripped going up the steps because of the rain. He reached the door and tired to open it but it was locked. He began banging on it furiously.

"Mana! Are you in there!? Bakura! Open this door now!" I screamed. He grunted in frustration and then caught sight of a sledgehammer lying near a construction site. He bolted for it and ran back to the door. "Mana!" he screamed and busted down the door with it. If anyone saw Atemu right now, they would have thought him a mad man. His eyes were flared up red with rage and his breathing rigid.

He stormed into Mana's house. "Mana! Where are you?" He ran through all of the house and opening all of the doors to find empty rooms. He ran to the stairwell and gasped. There was blood going up the stairs like someone was being dragged.

"No! Please! I'm sorry! Bakura! Help!"

Atemu didn't have to be a genius to figure out who was screaming. Bakura was doing something horrifying to Mana. He ran quickly up the stairs. Their second level consisted of three rooms: Mana's room, a bathroom, and a guest room that Atemu has slept in before.

"No! Please, Stop it! Gah! Ahhh! Stop! You are hurting me!"

The cry came from Mana's bedroom and he started banging on the door.

"Bakura! You open this door right now!" he yelled.

"I knew you told! You lied to me!" bellowed Bakura. Atemu figured he was talking to Mana. Before he would have to listen to Bakura again he took and step back and kicked the door as hard as he could and busted it off the hinges.

Bakura's eyes flared up in anger. Atemu gasped.

Mana was laying on her stomach on the floor. A huge gash cut across her forehead and blood trickled down her chin. Various bruises covered her. She was wearing only a small green tank top and blue shorts. Atemu could see the damage clear now. All the bruises, cuts, and marks littered upon her fragile body. Atemu had seen her like this before. Her father had done this to her. Bakura and him had rushed in and stopped her father. Bakura stole her heart and now he is breaking it into pieces.

Mana looked up at him with pleading eyes, Atemu heart jolted as Bakura delivered a kick to her ribs. Atemu flared up in rage when he heard her ribs crack. He stormed at Bakura punching him in the jaw. Bakura stepped back stunned. Atemu dropped to Mana's side, he started to pick her up but he felt himself being kicked across the room. His hit the wall hard with Mana landing against him. He gently raise dhe roff him and leaned her against the wall.

Atemu growled and stood up quickly and landed a punch in Bakura's stomach. He doubled over in pain. Atemu put his fists together and brought them down hard on the back of his neck. Bakura fell to the ground, groaning. Atemu kicked him for good measure.

Then, Atemu rushed over to Mana where she was shivering clenched up in a ball crying. Atemu pulled her against him and lifted her up in his arms. He started to walk out of the room.

"Atemu! Look out!"

Atemu heard the 'BANG' and instantly pushed Mana away. He tried to dodge the bullet but he felt the burning sensation in his shoulder.

He hissed in pain and fell to the floor. He looked over to see blood pouring out of his shoulder where he had just been shot. He could feel the bullet buried deep inside him, tearing at the tissue. He groaned and clutched his shoulder. Mana laid on the floor using her forearm or support. She gasped at Atemu and started to crawl towards him.

"At..Atemu.." she called out. She reached out her hand to him but a Bakura pressed his shoe down on her face.

"You stay down. As soon as I kill him me and you are leaving this place." Bakura said smirking. He pressed down hard and picked his foot up off of her and walked towards Atemu. "Now, killing you will be fun."

"I'm not defeated yet." Growled Atemu. He stood up quickly and punched Bakura in the stomach. He hissed at his shoulder but stayed up. Bakura doubled over but recovered quickly. He charged at Atemu and threw himself at him. He landed on Atemu and they both slid until the wall. Atemu groaned as his shoulder hit the wall first. Bakura grabbed a fist full of his hair and banged it against the wall.

"No! Stop!" cried Mana, but Bakura only slammed it into the wall harder. He did it over and over until he saw blood trickling out of Atemu mouth and nose.

Bakura laughed. "Had enough? Next time keep your nose out of other people's business, but then again..there won't be a next time, will there?" he chuckled.

"How could you?" growled Atemu. "What did me and you do to help her escape her father only for you to do the same?"

"You know nothing of me and my reasons!" he yelled slamming his fist in Yami face.

"Please, stop Bakura! I will go with you just don't kill him!" cried out Mana, she was trying to crawl to them.

"Shut up!" yelled Bakura. "She was thinking of leaving me so I had to do something to keep her here." Bakura smirked. "I just love her so much I couldn't let her go."

"You don't love her.."

"What do you know about love? Dating that Anzu girl out of grief for not getting the girl of your dreams. You say I'm bad but what if I had let Mana leave me, were you going to break Anzu's heart and make Mana yours?" he chuckled.

Atemu felt a clench of guilt. He hadn't thought about what he would do if Bakura and Mana split up. What would he do to Anzu?

"I see I speak the truth. You don't love Anzu..you love Mana." Chuckled Bakura. "Too bad. I think once I get tired of her you'll see each other in the next life. I'm sure you two would have made the cutest couple."

Bakura delivered a powerful kick to Atemu's chest, knocking out his breath. As Atemu struggled to regain oxygen in his lungs he felt the cool feeling of a knife pressed to his throat.

"I don't think I will just simply shoot you, I want to hear your screams as you die." Bakura laughed pressing the knife against his neck harder. Atemu winced a his skin started to break and blood trickled down his neck. "Your efforts are in vain…your precious love is mine."

Atemu slammed his eyes shut and waited for Bakura to slowly cut him open but he never did. Then the sound of a gun rang in Atemu's ears. He thought Bakura had changed his mind for a second and picked the gun, but the bullet never made impact. Instead, he saw Bakura lying on the ground with a hole in his head. Atemu widened his eyes and looked up.

Mana was holding the gun.

I'm about ready to wrap this story up since it likely my worst one and kinda just want to see the end of it. So, the end is coming soon for this one for anybody fed up with the repetitiveness of this story. I love you all!


End file.
